The present invention relates to the field of aviation and it relates more particularly to an attachment structure for unducted pusher propellers.
In conventional manner, aircraft power plants are housed in nacelles that can be arranged at various locations on the aircraft, on or under a wing, or indeed on the rear fuselage, the connection between the power plant and the corresponding portion of the aircraft taking place via an attachment structure of the pylon or mast type, as in patent application EP 0 761 945. Within the power plant, the gas generator forms the upstream portion of the turbine engine.
Nevertheless, when the nacelle is to receive a power plant having a single unducted propeller or a power plant having two unducted propellers (also known as an open rotor) presenting considerable weight that is cantilevered out, the attachment structure needs to satisfy specific constraints. A conventional solution for such attachment is thus to have recourse to an isostatic lattice of links. Unfortunately, such a structure is not without drawbacks, in particular because of its large size that generates a large amount of wake from the mast that impinges on the propellers.